


Look At You

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing Derek, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Derek is grumpy unless Stiles is talking to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I think you can see from this that I’m incredibly attracted to hands/fingers/forearms? I would say I’m sorry but that’d be a lie...

It starts out small, like it always does, and it catches him by surprise. One minute he’s doodling something in the lines of his notebook, a small drawing of a planet, and the next he’s staring at some guy who’s awkwardly standing in the doorway, his hands moving like he doesn’t know what to do with them until he pushes his glasses up his nose.

The guy looks around, his eyes landing on Derek for a second before moving on, and Derek can feel himself inexplicably start to blush. The guy’s fingers find a loose thread, and he starts twisting it like there’s no tomorrow and Derek _can’t look away._

“Class, this is-“ The teacher frowns, looking down at her sheet of paper in confusion. The guy flushes, honest to god _flushes_ and Derek feels something in his stomach twist.

“Just call me Stiles,” the guy – Stiles, apparently – says, his hands twisting nervously, eyes flitting between faces. The teacher nods and looks back down, the small frown staying on her face.

“This is Stiles Stilinski. He just transferred from San Francisco. I trust you all to treat him well.” She looks up at them, eyes glinting as she takes a second to watch them over the rim of her glasses. Derek shifts in his seat in response, and he’s almost sure he’s not the only one.

It doesn’t come as a surprise when Stiles slides into the seat next to Derek’s, but Derek’s not really prepared for seeing him up close, the moles dotting the side of his face and the way his eyes seem to shine in the light. Stiles puts his books up on the table, fingers flitting briefly over the cover of each one and Derek can feel his mouth run dry.

He looks away and clenches his fingers in an attempt to stay calm and the pen he’s holding creaks in protest. Someone next to him clears his throat and he turns around to glare at them, because he really can’t deal with distractions right now, but he stops when he sees Stiles, whose cheeks are flushed and who’s smiling softly at him, looking at Derek through his eyelashes and _holy God._

“Hey dude, can I borrow a pen?”

Derek can only blink dumbly as Stiles shares up at him, and he nods, grabbing a pen from his pencil case. Their fingers brush when he hands it to Stiles and Derek looks down at them. Stiles’ fingers are bony yet capable, and Derek flushes when he thinks about those fingers touching him somewhere that’s not his hand.

“Thanks dude,” Stiles whispers, the red blotches on his face growing bigger and Derek scowls.

“Not dude,” he growls out. “Derek.”

“Okay, _Derek_.” Stiles drags out his name as long as possible and Derek blushes, trying to come off as uninterested by rolling his eyes and probably failing miserably.

God, he’s fucked.

-

It’s raining. It’s fucking raining and Derek forgot his coat, and to top it all off, he has to _walk_ home, because he was late this morning and Peter dropped him off. He’s only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, dammit, this was not supposed to happen. Not that it’s cold, but it annoys the shit out of him.

He runs his hand over his face, wiping away the drops and pushing his hair out of his eyes. He contemplates running, because he could probably take it and he’d be home faster, but he’s not really in the mood for a broken neck right now so he ultimately decides against it.

“You look like a wet dog.”

Derek jumps, turning around to glare at whoever startled him but he stopped because standing there is _Stiles_. And he’s soaking wet, shirt clinging to the lines of his chest and _oh god_ , if Derek concentrates he can see Stiles’ nipples through the fabric. Oh no, he has to go right now.

“Excuse me?” he says instead, trying not to blush.

“I don’t mean it in a bad way,” Stiles says, grinning as he walks forward. Derek stumbles after him. “Your hair’s just hanging in your face, all cute and floppy.”

“Oh,” Derek says softly, feeling like his heart is going to beat its way out of his chest because _Stiles just called him cute_. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Stiles is still grinning, his eyes twinkling and Derek thinks he could get lost in them. Would like to get lost in them.

“So why are you walking out here, all alone? I thought someone dropped you off this morning,” Stiles suddenly says, wiping his hair out of his face. Derek tries not to focus on his fingers too much.

“Yeah, my uncle, but he doesn’t have time to pick me up.”

“That sucks.”

Derek nods, watching as Stiles shoves his hands in his pockets. His fingers look soft and Derek would give anything to hold Stiles’ hand once, because they’re perfect: long, bony fingers with wide palms that narrow down into slender wrists and forearms and -

“Well, I have to go this way. See you later, dude!”

Stiles slaps him on the shoulder, grin still on his face and walks away, not looking back once. Derek’s shoulder tingles and he brushes his fingers over the spot.

“Yeah,” Derek breathes, watching Stiles go. “See you later.”

-

“Hey, bro,” Laura says, falling into the chair next to his and leaning over his shoulder to see what he’s doing. He glares at her and pushes his homework to the other side of the table. It’s none of her business. “You feeling okay?”

He raises his eyebrows. “Why would I not be?”

“Because you came in with a giant smile on your face,” Laura says, grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it. “When it was _raining_.”

“So?” he asks, frowning as she chews with her mouth open. Laura leans back and grins at him, pieces of apple stuck between her teeth.

“ _So_ , you’re more grumpy than usual when it’s raining.”

“I don’t see how this is any of your business.”

Laura narrows her eyes, leaning forward in her chair. Derek shifts and turns back to his homework, clenching his fingers around his pen. Laura should just drop it, for once.

“Does this have to do with the Stilinski kid?”

Derek coughs, choking on his own spit. Damn Laura and her ability to read him this easily. Laura just grins at him, eyes twinkling dangerously. Derek glares at her again.

“Aw, cheer up, Der-bear!” she sing-songs, patting his shoulder. “I’ve seen him. He’s cute.”

“Fuck off, Laura,” he mumbles, writing down another equation. The chair screeches when Laura pushes it back, and he pretends he can’t see her grinning as she walks away in search of Cora.

-

Derek can’t stop watching Stiles. He can’t stop watching Stiles fingers move as they type something into a calculator, or as they fiddle with a pen. He can’t stop watching the way Stiles chews at his lip like it’s something sweet, can’t stop looking at the muscle in Stiles forearms when he rolls the sleeves of his plaid shirt up.

It’s _infuriating_. Derek doesn’t even know him but somehow Stiles has wormed his way into his head and stayed there. And it’s distracting, because Derek can’t even focus anymore, and it’s making him simultaneously angry and happy and _god_.

He doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Stiles coughs and winks at Derek. Fucking _winks_. Like it doesn’t make Derek’s stomach flip and his cheeks heat.

He turns back to his notebook, glaring at the paper in effort to keep his eyes trained on it. But Stiles is so _distracting_ , with his cheekbones and bony fingers and glasses and his hair that’s all over the place that Derek would like to push his fingers through -

“Derek,” someone whispers. He looks up, only to find Stiles is waving his fingers in front of Derek’s face.

“What,” he hisses, but it comes out softer than anticipated and Stiles shoots him a lopsided smile.

“Do you wanna go out with me some time?”

Derek thinks he stops breathing. Here is Stiles - brilliant, beautiful, _gorgeous_ Stiles and he’s asking Derek out on a date. _Derek_. Who never smiles and is always too serious, too grumpy and Stiles _wants to go on a date with him_.

“Would I like to-” he starts, voice harsh.

“Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale!” Harris says, frown on his face. “Would you like to share your undoubtedly interesting conversation with the rest of the class?”

“No, sir,” Derek says, trying to look repentant and not like his heart is beating out of his chest.

“If you two disturb my lesson one more time, it’ll be detention for both of you, understood?”

Harris glares at them - but mostly at Stiles, since Harris seemed to have some personal vendetta against him, which Derek totally didn’t understand because Stiles was - Stiles _was_.

“Yes, sir,” they both mumble and Harris smiles.

“Good. As I was saying-”

Derek rolls his eyes and writes down ‘ _Yes_ ’ in his notebook, tearing the page out and throwing it at Stiles’ head before he can think better of it, because he really doesn’t think he can wait any longer to talk to Stiles because _Stiles wants to go on a date with him_.

“Mr. Hale!” Harris yells, slamming his hand down on his desk. “Detention after school, meet me in this classroom.”

He glares at the teacher but nods, then he looks back to see Stiles’ grin, eyes twinkling. He smiles back, cheeks heating up.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I finished a thing! I’m back from London, so there might be an influx in fics. I say might, because school starts again tomorrow and this is my last year of high school so exams galore! *cries forever*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought?
> 
> [Also I have a Tumblr! If you follow me now you can see me cry about school for an entire year (and see me cry about Sterek too, 'cause that's what my life revolves around nowadays)](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
